


A Life in the Day of Doctor Oliver

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Gen, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Oakdale, stay a while!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How many hours do days in Oakdale have anyways?  
> First Luke could bug Reid on the phone for hours, then go to Damien, get the Grimaldi Jet to Dallas and back, get Reid to consult on Noah and agree to do the surgery, and all that before Reid even had lunch?

As usual Reid woke up a couple of minutes before his alarm went off.  
He turned and spotted Oliver on the far side of the bed. Reid stretched and rolled over. He might as well take advantage of the other man staying the night.

Somewhat gently Reid shook Oliver's shoulder, until he woke up with a groan. "Got time for another round?" Reid asked as the green eyes focused on him.

"Sure!" Oliver said, then yawned. "As long as you do all the work"

"Lazy bastard," Reid grumbled as he reached for lube and protection.

"Hey, I blew you for over an hour last night," Oliver pointed out as he turned onto his belly, buried his hands, arms and face in a pillow and offered his ass up by pushing it into the air.

"Are you keeping tabs again?" Reid asked as he put a slippery finger to work, checking out how much preparation was going to be needed.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one. Couldn't have either of us coming out of the deal too short"

Reid lined up his cock after assuring himself that his fuck buddy was still more than up for this after the previous nights shenanigans.

"Just shut up now!" he demanded as he presses his cock in. "I can do without your babbling while I fuck you"

Oliver followed suit, knowing that it was well worth it to keep his silence for the next ten minutes, aside from offering the occasional grunt of appreciation.

***

Reid felt great when he walked into his clinic an hour later. He had a caramel latte for right now and the removal of a brain tumour to look forward to.

He went over the file one last time, checked up with the patient and then went to scrub in.

A couple of hours later he walked happily out of the OR. Another life saved thanks to his genius,. And there was a big turkey sandwich waiting for him in his office.

Unfortunately Philip, his secretary, got to him before Reid could get to his food.

"Dr. Oliver there were a couple of phone calls…"

"I hope that by now you know that you're supposed to answer and ask how you can help when that happens," Reid interrupted him.

"I did that, Dr. Oliver"

"Good, then you may keep your job for today"

Unperturbed the guy held out a stack of yellow post-it notes out to Reid.

Snyder, Snyder, Snyder …

"You idiot!" Reid breathed his secretary. "You're only supposed to make one note for each call, not ten"

Reid rolled his eyes, thinking that it served him right to be surrounded by idiots as long as he hired guys because they looked good in a suit. He hoped that once he hit forty in a bit more than a year he would be able to hire people with his brain rather than his cock.

"Mr. Snyder called thirty-two times in the past three hours, that is why there are as many notes. There are also two notes from other calls"

Reid flipped through the notes again. Indeed there was a call from John Bishop - the guy probably needed a higher dose of his meds - and a second one from Jenny White - stupid woman should get a babysitter rather than a neurosurgeon to hold her hand during an EEG.

"Who's that Snyder guy again?" Reid asked the secretary who was still standing in front of him, looking for approval.

"A relative in the Mayer case," Philip helpfully supplied

"Ah, the fireworks idiot, now I remember"

"Will you take care if this, Doctor Oliver? It's really hard to get any work done with the phone going off every three minutes"

"Because you asked so nicely, I will even call back Mr. Snyder myself before taking my break." Reid said dryly

"Thank you so much, Doctor Oliver," Philip said with a smile. Reid shook his head as he watched the secretaries bubble-butt vanish around the corner.

Was the concept of sarcasm really lost to all the young people in this place?

Despite it all, Reid grabbed for the Mayer file once he was back in his office. It was still as he remembered it.  
Some college guy, from a place who's name screamed "Hick-town", gone blind after falling on his head when some unprofessionally handled fireworks got off in his face.

The scan in the file showed the damage to an extend that told Reid that surgery would be taxing but not hopeless , if done by someone like him

His intercom buzzed just when he was about to inform Philip about calling Noah Mayer and tell him that he would be put on Reid's waiting list

"What is it?" Reid barked in the direction of the intercom

"It's Mr. Snyder again"

***

Reid put his phone down angrily and threw the Mayer file towards his "reject" tray.  
The stupid kid would need to find someone else to deal with his brain and, more importantly, his stupid, rich, privileged relatives.

Reid could smell trouble miles, or in this case states, away and he just knew that getting involved in this case would mean having to deal with the overbearing Mr. Snyder… most likely multiple times a day if this morning was any indication

And for this waste of time he had sacrificed his break. Reid groaned. His sandwich would have to wait.  
At least Mrs. Miller was next on his schedule. It would be the older woman's final follow-up. A shame really, she was one of the few patients who was amused by his dry humor and she always brought home-made cookies for him.

Why couldn't all his patients be like her? Reid wondered if he could find a reason to keep her around a little longer.

He was just halfway into the consult when Philip came running into the examination room.

"Can't you see that I am with a patient?" Reid barked.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Oliver," the young man said. He was sweating and looked like he was about to suffer from a nervous breakdown any moment now, "but there is a call you should take right away. It's Mr. Snyder again, and he's threatening to have your license revoked if you don't talk to him right away"

 

***

 

Angry Reid grabbed the Mayer file back from where he had tossed it less than an hour before and grabbed his jacket from out of his closet.

Just like Mr. Snyder had promised there was a car waiting for him as he left the building, and within the hour they were at the airport, bypassing the regular terminals

There was a small private jet with the large logo of some Grimaldi Shipping Company printed in big golden letters on its side.

Reid noted the name as he got on board

"Good Day, Doctor Oliver, I'm Captain Martin. I will be responsible for bringing you to Oakdale where Mr. Snyder and Mr. Grimaldi will be waiting for you"

Reid just greeted the pilot gruffly and took a seat in the far back of the plane.

As they took off t he realized that he should have gotten his sandwich out of his locker before leaving. His stomach was rumbling and unlike on a commercial flight their was no personal to be seen.

Mr. Snyder seemed to have forgotten to instruct his staff to feed the prisoner.

Irritated Reid grabbed for his pone and looked up flights back to Dallas.

His blood pressure sunk a bit as he saw that he would be able to get out of Oakhell-City on a commercial flight today. It was good thing he could appreciate small wonders like this. He really didn't want to be stuck in Podunk for days to come  
Making short process he booked a flight back, then decided to call Oliver.

"Be at my place by 9 pm" he said by way of greeting when his call got picked up

"Two hook-ups in as many days?" Oliver answered . "My, my aren't you a horny bastard!"

"Right now I'm a highly irritated bastard!" Reid said. "Some idiot with money decided to jump my waiting list and kidnap me. So right now, I'm in some posh-private-plane with non-existing-catering somewhere over Arkansas. By the time I'm back, I'd be in need of an ass that can take a good pounding to work off my agitation."

Oliver had the nerve to laugh.

"Hearing you tell something as surreal as this, I wonder if I'm lucky or damned to be slaving away in some cubicle."

"Right now, I'd say your lucky"

"Well, I see you at 9 then," Oliver said, "and don't worry about my ass. So far it's always been able to take whatever you could deal out and tonight won't be any different."

Reid tried to relax during the rest of the flight but that was easier said than done.

His mind circled around the Mayer case and even more about Mr. Mayer's good friend Mr. Snyder.

The guy had sounded young on the phone, something that was exhilarated by his request to just be called Luke, even by total strangers. Yet he was able to dig up dirt on Reid in like no time at all and then send some private jet to fetch him.

Obviously his access to money and power was of no question, and not just an empty promise he had blurted out on the phone to change Reid's mind.

What made Reid wonder even more was the question of the extend of the dirt dug up.   
Of course Reid knew that he had cut more than the occasional corner over the years. You didn't get to play on the top of your field when you didn't know how and when it was necessary to leave proper procedure behind you and just go by gut.

He had never done it without reason through, never just because he could do it, or because he loved the adrenaline rush. And nobody hat would have died anyway had taken harm in Reid's unsanctioned actions.

He had always be cleared of guilt in those few other cases, and in others no one cared enough to sue or complain, because their life was saved by his quick wit.

That pretty much only left the fellowship during Med School.  
There were always a few questions left unanswered. All right, you could call it a little bit of dirt if you wanted. Just that unlike what most people believed it had nothing to do with the lab he had worked in, , and where the investigation had taken place. The point was that he was enough of a genius even back then to make it work for his benefit that someone in a strategic position had taken a liking to him. And who could fool a man of his good tastes?

But no one so far had been able to dig that up, and Reid as pretty sure neither had Mr. Snyder. The guy in question had been to deeply closeted, and had helped Reid to get the fellowship just to be on the safe side of his silence, even when Reid had assured him that he would never tell, and that he could get the price even if subjected to fair and square judgement.

The whole ordeal was annoying as hell but there was a part in Reid that loved a challenge and an intrigue and most of all an interesting surgery that hardly anyone else could handle on top of it, so yes, he looked forward to meeting Mr. Snyder, but of course, he didn't need to tell that anyone either.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mr. Snyder had promised there was another car waiting once the plane touched down on a real, if small, airport, rather than a field of grass like Reid had half expected. But then Reid thought that must have been due to the influence and money of this Snyder/Grimaldi/Mayer people, who clearly had to prefer the comfort of tarmac and wouldn't mind paying a pretty penny to get it.

Oakdale Memorial wasn't far from the airport, but in a to place like this, nothing could be far from another place, so Reid wondered why Mr. Snyder had sent a car and not just someone to walk him over.  
But rich people had funny customs, and Mr. Snyder would likely get a chauffeur to drive him over to the corner store to get some milk … if someone like Mr. Snyder would go and buy milk, that is

Reid went and picked up his signed permit of practice from the front desk, together with a note that Mr. Snyder would be waiting for him on the fifth floor.

It was pretty clear as soon as Reid turned the corner that the young man with the too long blond hair had to be the by now, at least to Reid, infamous Mr. Luke Snyder.

Too bad the kid hadn't bothered with the flowers and the candy. Not that Reid gave a damn about flowers, but he was staving, so even a couple of chocolates would have been welcome by now.  
… and the eye-candy that was Mr. Snyder's butt didn't count.

Reid was feeling anger bubble up inside him for even thinking along those lines. So he directed all his scorn towards the pup, for interrupting his day, for hauling him across state lines like some shipping good, for existing, and for having the perfectly delectable backside.

***

Reid looked around the exam room, locating where to put the tools he had used during the consult, while Noah got off the table.

Reid used the moment to file away all the information be had gathered in the past few minutes.

Of course Mr. Snyder wasn't an ordinary relative to Mr. Mayer, but his fucking boyfriend. And if as Reid needed more of the back-story of some over the top teenage romance, Mr. Mayer had told him all about how it was Snyder's jealousy that had caused the accident to happened, and how Mayer was now having his boyfriend at his beck and call, to make up for the fact that Mayer could no longer make kick-ass student movies.  
Reid just couldn't figure out for sure if Mayer wanted all the attention from his boyfriend or not. It all looked highly dysfunctional, but then, to Reid, so did ninety-nine percent of all relationships.

Another look at the case file confirmed that the surgery could be done within a few hours and Reid would hopefully still be able to make his 9pm hook-up with Oliver, and forget that this day had ever happened.

But now it was time to face Mr. Snyder again, and lay down some rules about the blackmail material.

Reid wasn't prepared for what happened to him once he stormed out of the consult room. It didn't take more than another glance at Luke Snyder and Reid could feel his stomach clench with desire.

… desire to hit the young man, to grab him and kiss him and shake some sense into him and run his fingers through that ridicules long hair.

"I don't like you !" he blurted out, hoping his words would sound surer of the statement than he felt when speaking them.

***

Reid finally managed to hunt down the cafeteria in this sorry excuse of a hospital, but his good mood vanished as swiftly as it had perked up.

The grilled-cheese-sandwich he had happily bitten into tasted like cardboard, left wet for a week in a murky basement, while at the same time it managed to have the consistency of a rubber dog toy. But it was the best Reid could get right away, so he kept chewing on it, dreaming of his Turkey sandwich back in Dallas, that would only be fit for the trash can the next day

Being a genius gave him the ability to multi-task and since aside from chewing he didn't have much more to do, he mentally went over the day so far. It wasn't one of his favourites. More likely up there on the "hell" level along with one of his med school finals.

Kidnapped by a baby-multimillionaire who was way too hot for his own and Reid's good. Too bad he was so hung up on his broody, blind boyfriend

The situation made Reid remember a former lover, a nurse, he used to work with during the day and fuck during the nights, at least until they worked out that this was a bad idea, and stopped doing both.  
The guy had also been a devoted activist, and probably would have talked Reid into taking up the Mayer case pro bono just to do his part for the community.  
But Reid wasn't like that, just being gay didn't give anybody bonus points in his book. And Mayer seemed to know enough rich people anyway, who could pay for his surgery.  
Perhaps he should even be charged double, kind of an "involved-with-annoying-boyfriend" fee.

He cleaned up the last crumbs of his sandwich with his fingertips. Time to get his work done.

***

 

"Since I am stuck here," Reid complained as Bob Hughes walked him out of the courthouse, "you should take me to the next roadside motel, and I just hope it isn't' miles and miles away."

The old man had the never to smile at Reid. "Don't worry Doctor Oliver, we actually have quite a few tourist attractions here in Oakdale. So while the next motel is indeed quite a bit down the road, you can stay at the Lakeview, a nice local hotel."

"Tourist attractions? This place? Only if you come from some place even smaller, if such a place even exists"

"Just walk down the rest of Old Town and then turn to the left. You won't be able to miss the hotel." The elder doctor said, while ignoring Reid's outburst.

Reid indeed didn't miss the hotel. It had to be the biggest building in town. It was certainly larger than the airport or the hospital. Not the most comforting thought in the world

It took longer than Reid liked until the bin behind the desk had been able to hand him a key and he could go up three floors to his room.

Exhausted and annoyed Reid crashed down on the bed just to jump back up seconds later, realizing where he was .

"Fuck this place, fuck this town fuck Mr. Snyder and his fucking silver spoon!" Reid muttered as he sat down in a chair to the side of the bed.

He picked up the phone and demanded the speak with the manager.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Oliver, Mrs. Grimaldi isn't available."

The Grimaldi Family again. Reid was probably more surprised than he should have been.

Snyder, Mayer, Grimaldi, Hughes, and whatever the name of that judge had been. A wonder the inhabitants of this town even has a many different names. Inbreed as the place most likely had to be, he should have been surprised that the whole town didn't go by a single family name.

"Is there anyone else I can speak to about getting new bedding?" Reid asked, already fearing the answer. It wasn't his day after all.

"Your bed should be freshly made," the bimbo said as if on cue.

"I didn't ask for fresh,clean bedding," Reid said impatiently. "I want new, as in previously unused, bedding. "

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean," the receptionist said.

"Of course you don't!" Reid answered, muttering more to himself than the girl. He hung up, prepared to spend the night on the chair, hoping he could speak to someone more competent the next day.

Having nothing better do to, he took out his phone and started to google Oakdale - even more boring than on fist glance, Memorial Hospital - too small to regularly kill a lot of people by accident, Mr. Snyder - born Luciano Grimaldi, and way too rich for his age, Grimaldi Shipping - enough hints to quasi mafia activities, and finally even Noah Mayer - a nobody.

The more time Reid spent on his research the surer he became that he had landed in hell. Hell hidden in an idyllic vision of a small farm town, that is.   
And he would be stuck here, unless he could schmooze up to some of the important people - Bob Hughes most likely - to help him pull some strings and get the charges against him dropped sooner.

Reid shuddered and ignored the idea of schmoozing up to Mr. Snyder. No matter how much the mixture of annoyance and desire in his gut suggested that getting cozy with this young man could result in more than one positive outcome, Reid really didn't want to go there, and give the pup more power over him than he already had.

Speaking of cozy acts, Reid really needed to call Oliver and inform him of how the plans for tonight had changed again, that there wouldn't be a hook up - probably not for weeks. What a shame!  
He groaned , realizing that that he really could use some stress relief now, and that it wasn't likely that he would get any of that until he was back in Dallas, considering that he must have met the bigger part of Oakhell's gay population already. And they were madly and sickeningly in love with each other, even if they only talked about that love, while showing nothing but disagreement, if not outright fighting, even in front of strangers like him.

Reid suspected that the only other gay man in this place must be a closeted old, ugly bastard, and that with his luck, Reid would run into him the first time he set out to go and find a cold beer. But Reid didn't do pity fucks … even if in this case he himself would be the one he felt pity about.

"Blackmailed, kidnapped, and arrested all in one day? My, my, haven't you been a busy bee today"

While Reid wasn't big on pity, Oliver's amusement about his situation went a bit too far into the other direction. "Yes," Reid answered, "and all for nothing! Even if I have to stay in this sorry excuse for a town for a whole month, I can't operate on that kid without most likely killing him. And guess how much trouble his boyfriend would make for me if that would happen?"

"He'd have your balls," Oliver laughed, "and not in the pleasurable way I would love to have them." His voice had dropped to a seductive purr. "You sound stressed out. Why don't you just lie down, open your pants and let me tell you what I had in mind for later?"

The tempting offer just made Reid even grumpier. "I'd love to do that, but I'm stuck in a germ farm, disguised as a hotel. Calls itself "The Lakeview", but of course there isn't even a puddle of water, let alone a lake, in sight. Sorry, Oliver, but not even you could make me relax in this place."

"No problem," Oliver said lightly. "If you find another place to stay and want to take me up on the offer ten, just call!"

"Will do!" Reid said before ending the call, and tossing his phone across the room.

Sinking back deeper into his chair, Reid willed sleep to come, hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares of Mr. Snyder and Mr. Snyder's perfect ass.


End file.
